


Zeetopia

by FoxxJ



Series: Zeetopia [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxJ/pseuds/FoxxJ
Summary: In the early 1900s, the city of Zootopia was stolen by bats and taken underground to a vast network of caves under the ocean called The Neath.Everyone was quite angry and annoyed by this.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _When a city suddenly disappears from existence without a single trace of a hint as to where, speculations, theories and hypothesis are usually the first thoughts to crown the minds of those left to wonder about the truth, and those thoughts are there to be recycled for years to come. After all it wouldn't be the first time a city in history has suddenly vanished. It was, however, one of the first cities to vanish in a more documented history edition of current times._

_But to those who were in the city when it suddenly decided to up and leave. While the first moments of such an event are met with fear and confusion, after a few weeks the new relocation is met as more of a mild inconvenience.”_

_Martin Buckheimer_

_Welcome to the Neath_

 

A flash of light from a camera blinded the three officers in the small square bathroom. The gas light illuminating the room above them was rather dim but thanks to Glow the room was fairly visible, even if it was a macabre sight, once they had all gotten used to it and shut off their personal feelings and senses. A bottle of Prisoner's Honey opened on a wet floor, a spoon, a bathtub full of water gently overflowing, a naked slightly bloated female Jaguar underwater, a smile on her face and foggy eyes, what happened was very a clear picture.

 The three officers, a bunny, a wolf and a tiger were the ones called to the scene. The wolf took another picture, the flash this time being less of an impact to the trio. The tiger stood near the door examining the room from his viewpoint. The bunny stood near the adjacent wall looking at things lower to the ground the others might miss.

“Nothing out of the ordinary” The Tiger stated “Or what passes for ordinary these days at least”

“Jus' another accident with a honey junky t'seems... best call the meat wagon for 'er” The wolf said packing away the camera. “What say you, Judy?” He spoke to the bunny

“There's nothing here.” She said looking around low in the room “She's been dead for a few days already, and nothing stands out to say it wasn't her own undoing.”

The bunny, Judy and the wolf left the bathroom while the tiger remained at the doorway as a guard, still looking around the room to make sure he didn't miss anything. The wolf and the bunny both shook the water of their feet, there really was nothing more disgusting than standing in potentially contaminated water... apart from many other things in the Neath. The next room had a phone the wolf used to make a call for a coroner. Judy looked to the doorway of the apartment to see a few of the homeowner's neighbours looking inside. No one asked but they all had the same question in their gaze. Judy shook her head at them as a response, and their expression quickly turned to one of sorrow for the now deceased Jaguar.

“You wot?” Stated the wolf “I've got a dead'un in a tubby mate. You best get a soddin' wagon over 'ere as quick as dicks” The outdoor spectators were starting to put the pieces together. Judy would have shut the door, but it had been kicked off the hinges for their self-appointed entrance.

“Wolford,” She called out “Hush it down” She gave him a stern look. He waved at her and gave an apologetic look. He resumed his call with a lowered voice. Judy gave a sigh, by the way, things were going they would be there awhile.

After 3 hours the coroner finally came, and declared the dead Jaguar, dead “Tha' your expert opinion doc?” The now reasonably rather annoyed wolf quipped “Best get yer 'and in there and check fer 'er pulse?” He sipped on his tea, a neighbour had offered the constables as they waited. The coroner just ignored him.

They finally were able to remove the body and get on with their day. They took a few statements from the people around them and left in unison to the streets where they were met with the prepetual darkness of the Neath. Judy pulled out a small flask of eyedrops from her pocket and used them on herself. She offered it to the others, but they both declined.

 

“ _Glim is a natural substance and its natural glow makes it a natural source of light in the Neath. Though not very reliable on its own, when mixed with a certain assortment of chemicals it can greatly, though temporarily, improve one's vision in the perpetual darkness of the Neath. After all, not all mammals here are nocturnal and can hardly see far beyond the lights of the cityscape._

_Though even nocturnal animals have used Glow and claim the effects do reduce the strain on their eyes._

_So far tests have shown no permanent side effects or addiction, apart from an eerie glow to the eyes that last as long as the effects of the eyedrops, particularly noticeable in dark rooms. I've had a few of our more creative citizens who work on stages feel rather uncomfortable to perform songs and poems as a room full of glowing eyes of many colours stare them down.”_  

_Professor Lumberg_

_Glow Eyedrops Seminar_

 

After filling out their reports, one of which was mildly colourful by Wolford, they called it a day. Considering the Neath's permanent underground location and darkness the expression 'calling it a day' was lost to most of the residents. Judy resided in Ladybones Road, a district where gossip and secrets are shared, particularly when someone was swinging quite literally on a rope by their neck over at the Hangman's Arch. She resided in a small attic bedroom above a bookshop.

The room itself had been rather cosy, the fungus was not even that bad as some other places, and she also had a decent view of the city skyline, or at least what was left of it, upon the city's arrival some of the larger building sank into the Zee. She closed the door and turned on the gas light, looked out the circle window placing her arm on the wall and resting her head. She sighed and made her way to her desk. She reached under the table and pushed aside a loose wooden plank and removed her own stash of Prisoner's Honey. While the drug is not quite illegal to consume, it's still regarded as a poorly acceptable pastime by many apart from the bohemian crowd.

She took the jar to her bed and dipped in a small teaspoon. The honey looked like normal honey but for some reason more enticing. She placed the spoon in her mouth and gave and licked it clean. Placing the jar on the mantlepiece to the side of her bed, and the spoon along with it when she was done. She sat there for a few seconds before deciding to fall back on the bed.

She began to hear the sound of buzzing and soon felt surrounded by bees that were not really there. She gazed at the crooked ceiling over her head and closed her eyes, and waited for herself to be whisked away to a shared dream with some acquaintances from the Veilgarden, but something felt a little wrong and she had a brief feeling of falling like vertigo even though she had nowhere to fall.

The noise of bees was soon replaced with the sound of waves, and her body felt warm a warmth. A few moments later she opened them again and her roof was gone. In fact, even the cave was gone and she could only see a vast blue nothing with a huge orb of light so strong she was blinded by even looking close to it. She felt a new terrible sense of vertigo she had never experienced before and quickly sat up.

She was on a beach of the likes she had never seen and found herself wearing a lime green summer dress. The sand was bright, dry and course and slipped through her fingers, unlike the humid dark sand of the Neath. Then she saw the sea, blue, glistening and making a noise the lacked any echo as the small waves crashed in on themselves, the air had a soft breeze that was warm to her fur. And there just barely in the water, his trousers rolled up to his knees, shirtless and holding a fishing pole in his hands, was a fox.

From behind him, he sensed his thoughts had been invaded and glanced back at her. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. “Dream Breaching is very rude.” He said to her.

She was still somewhat amazed by the landscape “I didn't breach... I think I Slipped. I'm... my apologies” She excused herself.

“I see” He tended back to his fishing “Well, good luck on getting on your path. And don't do cheap honey again, darling.” He went back to smiling at the ocean and enjoying his time. It quickly turned awkward to him as he could still feel her presence in his dream. “You can leave anytime.” he said in a tone that was more dismissive and sarcastic than chivalrous.

“I... um... can't” She looked embarrassed “I took a teaspoon, not enough... for a second trip” She gave him a flustered look.

He rolled his eyes, and stuck the end of his fishing pole in the sand, turned to walk in her direction and she saw him pull out a very sharp looking knife from his belt. Her eyes immediately widened as she realized what he was about to do.

“No! Wait, wait!” She began pulling herself backwards as he approached, an attempt to get up was hindered by her stepping on the brim of her dress at least twice and by the time she had got her footing the Fox pinned her down again to the sand.

“Stop fidgeting, this will be quick.” He said calmly holding her down with no remorse. She looked up terrified at the knife hanging now over her and began to come down.

“I'll remember!” She shouted as she flinched hard into the sand. The knife stopped. “I've been...”

“Where?” He interrupted her.

“The gut” She looked at him with pleading and terrified look. He gazed down at the dress to her stomach and slowly pulled up the fabric from her legs to chest, exposing her undergarments and belly, his grip softened but she didn't move nor protested. Not even hidden by her fur, a large scar could be seen on her side as long as his palm. He looked back up at her, she was still looking at him from the corner of her eye. He briefly considered a quick stab to the head but he decided to sigh in defeat instead.

He got off her and put his knife away, she pulled her dress back down. There was a lot of awkwardness in the air after what just happened. Judy decided to break it “Is this the surface?” She asked him.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Well from what I can remember... you've never seen it?” Deciding it better talk than letting the awkward silence go any further.

“No, just missed it. I was born a week after the Fall” She said “Is this what it was like... it's so bright and hot”

“Well, that's the sun for you. The actual sun, not whatever the hell they are trying to do down south.” He responded, she nodded, he nodded to, the awkwardness returned. And their eyes wandered around the landscape avoiding eye contact. “So... how does one get a scar like that?” He began “You have a run in with Jack-of-Smiles?”

She nodded, his eyes widened in shock “I almost got him that time too”

“You're joking? Salt, you're not joking... you almost got him?” He rhetorically asked her “So that means you are either an adventurer or a constable”

“Constable” She acknowledged “Judy Hopps” She finally introduced herself. She felt the world close in on her, not an uncommon feeling when dealing with constables in dreams, it just meant the owner of the dream was shutting doors to keep certain secrets away.

“John Smith” The Fox introduced himself and not really attempting to hide it as being a lie. He reached out his hand to shake hers and she accepted.

“So, what are you fishing here on the surface, Mr Smith?” She asked with curiosity.

“Honestly? Nothing, it's difficult to get a real feeling of fishing when you can pretty much win and feel the fish in your thoughts. But the hobby itself sort of relaxes me” He said sitting a few feet to the side of her “As well as the fact that I can't seem to recall the fish from the surface.” He began outlining a 'J' shape in the sand.

“Pity. I would have liked to see some ordinary fish.” She said looking at the horizon “And you don't tire of the Zea Mr Smith?”.

“Well the sea is not like the Zea, and why would I be tired of either?” He said suspiciously looking at her with a brow raised.

“Well, I assumed you to be a Zailor. You seem comfortable around the water, dressed like you are too. Your knife has an anchor engraving, your choice of a fake name John Smith and the biggest give away was your use of 'Salt', which I assume is part of the Zailor's dogma who are Salt, Stone and Storm?” She said almost with a hint of gloating

The fox felt annoyed hiding it behind a forced smirk “So... when you are not invading other's dreams, getting stabbed and shot, interrogating random citizens and taking cheap honey, what do you do?”

“Luckily I have yet to be shot,” She said with a chuckle “but I guess this is who I am most the time. Judy on Duty as they call me back at the station” She said with some embarrassment.

“Ah, hard time shutting off?” He said “Just my luck, all the constables in the city to invade my dreams and I get the one who is prim and proper”

“You sound like you have a confession to make.” She said jokingly.

“Not quite. I do have something to say about Jack” This sparked her interest “It's not he who wields the knife, but whom the knife wields... or so I heard a rumour” He said looking back at his small handmade sand pattern.

“You're saying the Knife is Jack-of-Smiles?” She looked at him quizzically.

“Not the strangest thing to happen in the Neath.” He looked back at her and their eyes met “Good thing you told me you've never been shot, it will make this a lot easier”

He reached into the J shape he had been sketching in the sand and pulled it out. There was a shift in reality as the sand slipped off the object and it turned to wood and steel. He spun his arm around, pointed it in her direction as she looked down and stared into the long metal tube a split second too long before realizing she was staring down the barrel of a flintlock pistol “Oh” was all she said before the blinding fire and deafening sound hit her senses, and she even saw how the bullet sped in her direction before she could take any reaction. She quickly placed her arms in front of her face to defend herself only to find herself lying in her bed again. Still, in some shock, she sat up her mind a little dazed from the remnant unused honey in her system.

“Bastard” She whispered bringing her hands to her head.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, a body had washed up on the riverside. Judy and Wolford were called to the scene.

“Oi! get back you lil shit!” Wolford pointed his baton at an urchin racoon girl getting too close to the scene. “Nothin' suspicious 'bout this one, right Jude?” He said mockingly. Judy rolled her eyes as he began to prep the camera for a picture.

The body was face down, bloated, hairless and green from being too long in the murky polluted waters of the city, what identified this as a crime scene was the chains wrapped around the body. The body had bloated into the chains and the hands and legs appeared as though they were restrained “Well we can cross suicide off of the potential cause.” Flashes of light surrounded the scene as Wolford began taking pictures. She put on some gloves and began searching his pockets, nothing. The smell was not helping. “Help me turn him over.” She requested.

Wolford went around to her kneeled and began lifting him with her, but they both immediately stopped as the stench invaded their senses and they backed away gagging. “'kin'ell, Jude” Wolford protested.

“I know... not the most pleasant of bouquets” she groaned “Hold your breath and do it quick” They both went back to the body and made a second attempt. They both grunted lifting the weight of the body and chains until it reached the apex high and fell over on its back. It didn't so much as thump to the sand as sloshed a very unnatural sound. And then something on the side ruptured and a horrifying offensive smelling liquid spewed on Wolford's trouser leg and foot.

“Ah fuck!” He said cringing and disgusted, it was too much for him he gagged trying hard to hold it back.

“Not on the crime scene!” Judy expelled. Pointing away from the body whilst digging her mouth and nose into the bend of her arm. He quickly hobbled away shaking his leg as much as possible and the upon the sand.

Judy turned back to the body to see a bunch of sea creatures escaping on the body's face into the eyes and mouth, she looked away in disgust, sighed and then went back to examining the body.

“So. Bear, probably mid to late 30's” She began noting down.

“Yeah laugh it up! 'Ows 'bout I make you come 'ere and lick my trousers clean” Wolford shouted at the crowd that had formed at the edge of the perimeter, specifically to the same racoon urchin girl from earlier who was not making any effort to hide her amusement. He made his way back to Judy “What you got?” he asked her.

Judy pulled out a flashlight illuminating the body trying to look through the chains “I think I see a ring.” She got a little closer “It's stuck under the skin, but it could be a lead” She examined the chains “These chains look like they come from the dockside... So we are possibly looking at a missing male bear, might be married” She turned the light off.

Wolford nodded and then his expression changed to something of pain “Ah!” He shook his foot “Ah! Bloody... what the... AH!”

“What's wrong?” Judy asked with concern

“My foot is burning” He dragged his foot into the sand. “Acid?”

“Go wash it in the water, quick” She pushed him towards the river.

Wolford half hopped to the river edge dunking his foot into the water dark murky water “Honestly, I dun'oh what would be worse, acid burns or wha'ever filth is in this river these days”

“Did it stop?” She asked him, he responded with a thumbs-up. Judy turned to look back at the body “Aren't you a growing mystery?”

* * *

Sometime later the body had been transported to the nearest morgue, much to everyone's delight a call was made and a transport carriage was quickly made available. Wolford was dismissed and Judy decided to stay for the autopsy. “Well, have fun with that Judy, I'm off to fill out my paperwork.” He said stretching his limbs and letting out a long groan. No officer liked paperwork. He waved at her and left the morgue to head back to the station.

Judy waited in the morgue lobby, though it was more of a corridor than a waiting space, all things considered, most people didn't spend too much time waiting in this building. She had gotten a notepad out and was ready to take new notes on the case.

“Ah, Constable Hopps,” said a round boar in rubber protective medical overalls that even covered his feet “always a pleasure. Here to appreciate the living?”

“The living I'm usually after tend to be responsible for the dead. It's still good to see you Irwin” She said with a smile.

He gave a soft chuckle “I hear you've found another interesting one for me today?”

“Yes, my partner got some strange liquid on him from the body, burned like acid, or so he said. I didn't really care to check.”

“Hmm, that does sound interesting. You always get me the best gifts” He said with a morbid smile, she was sure he enjoyed his job a little too much, but not enough to make him uncomfortably eerie. “Will you be assisting me today?”

“Yes. I'll admit, this one has got me intrigued” She said almost showing some excitement in her voice.

“Very well, then let us prep the body, and we can get started.” He said.

“If it's all the same to you, I would like to assist the prepping too” She countered “I'd like to view a ring he has on him, as well as the rings on the chains.” She said holding the notepad to her chest

“Chains?” He glanced down to the morgue room, noticing the two mammals leaving the door and waving to them, acknowledging the body was now in place “This is getting better and better, dear Judy.”

They both began walking down the hallway into the autopsy room. There on the autopsy table laid the bloated bear still in chains. Irwin began circling the table taking in the view, he was impressed and was smiling like a child on his birthday. “I've never seen someone so... bloated” he mused “even a mammal this size. And that smell...”

“Let's not get too eager Irwin.” She said making her way to a draw and pulling out two pairs of gloves, one mid-size another small, for them both. “Shall we get started?” She said handing him his pair.

“Yes.” He put on his gloves and clapped his hands together restlessly. “Subject is Male, ursine, late 20's or early 30's...”

“He looks older...” Judy said

“Too much time under the surface will do that to you...” He acknowledged “Subject is surrounded by thick chains, strategically placed to weigh him down underwater. Honestly were it not for the abnormal low tide, I doubt anyone would have found him.” He said to Judy who responded with a nod “Hmm, Subject has lost all his fur, and his skin is full of ulcers” He touched near one and it began to spew a dense dark green liquid “An unknown fluid is coming out of the ulcers” He gave it a quick sniff. “Rot and something else.”

“Ugh!” Judy let out with some disgust.

“Want a whiff?” He said humorously, getting a glass vile from the counter and trying to get a sample of the liquid inside.

“Already have when we found him, and one time is one time too many thank you.”

“The chains are stuck to the body in some places the body has bloated...” He gave a slight tug and the body gave a disturbing sloshing sound from the inside, which was nauseating to Judy. “Huh.” He said with some surprise to the noise and repeating the action over and over amused.

“Irwin!” Judy protested.

“Sorry... this gives me an idea for a children's toy.” He said with a smirk at her. She just looked back a little bewildered. “Back to the topic on the table...” He glanced at Judy after his pun, she responded with an eye roll “Let's try to remove some of these chains” He grabbed a saw and began cutting one of the more looser chainrings.

After a while it snapped and came loose, he began to lightly pull on it and one by one they unstuck themselves from the body leaving a clear deep marking as to where they were, with more liquid oozing from the more deeper holes. He cut the other end and removed a clump of the chain taking it to another slab to rinse it with a water hose.

“Hmm, they seem to have a marking on them, every three rings.” He said. Judy fist-bumped the air at the good news or a potential lead. After he was done cleaning the cut chain, he handed her one of the rings with a marking “A little rusted... see if you can make anything of it.”

She took the ring in her hand and began to examine it. “It looks like a symbol of sorts” The rust was making it very difficult to understand. “I might be able to cross-reference this with some of the sigils at the docks. A good lead.”

Irwin continued removing the chains from the body and moved over to the hand. The bear's flesh looked like it had melted over the ring almost covering it entirely “Gonna have to cut it off” He grabbed a pair of pliers and quickly cut the finger off allowing him to pull the ring off with no resistance.

“I... thought you meant to cut the ring” Judy looked at him, as he walked over to wash it.

“Looks like gold” he examined the interior “To my love Catherine” He also handed the ring to Judy.

“Married and a name... things are looking good” She felt very optimistic.

“Time for the good stuff” He began cutting off the rotted clothing throwing them away, every slight move the dead Bear would make a terrible sloshing noise. Then he grabbed a scalpel and began making a Y shape incision on the chest. “Let's see what we have going on in... what the...?” As he got below the rib cage he noticed the strangest thing. He opened the skin and looked with great confusion at the thorax.

Judy could not get a clear view from her position just below the table's frame of hight “What? What do you see?” She asked curiously.

“It's... I dunno, like a second layer of skin under the rib cage, like it goes all the way to the pelvis” He gave it a prod with his hand “Feels rubbery... but looks organic. Also full of fluids” He gave another glance at the rib cage “I can't see his vital organs inside... I'm going to attempt to cut open the sack” He used his scalpel again and tried to cut it, but whatever it was, it was resisting.

“Is this anything natural to drowning victims?” Judy asked.

“Not in the river... he did drown though, we just don't know what yet” He began to prod his scalpel a little harder, while Judy took a few notes. He then forced his hand down harder straining against the strange skin “Come on, almost...” What followed was a very loud very wet popping noise that echoed through the room in a very violent and visceral manner.

The whole chest area of the bear exploded like a water balloon and the greenish dark fluid spilt over the sides of the table in an uncontrolled force like a wave. Judy only had time to look up and cover her face with her notepad before the thick liquid hit her and forced her back into the cabinets losing her footing. From her toes to the tip of her ears she was covered in the strange liquid and it was already starting to burn.

She dared not open her eyes or mouth, as she felt her face sting. She tried to wipe clean her face with one hand, but it was also sticking to her, like oil. She felt a hand pushing her roughly in one direction and then felt her being quickly hoisted from the ground to something metal. She then felt water hitting her face quickly realizing she was on the other autopsy table under the hose.

Even though the water was cold she welcomed the effects. “Take off your clothes” She heard Irwin order. She began to try to undo the buttons on her shirt, but the viscosity was making it impossible, she finally opted to simply force it open her buttons be damned, she had a feeling she was not going to be using that shirt any longer anyway. She continued to disrobe as the water hit her till she was standing naked under the water flow.

She began frantically washing away at her limbs and chest and felt Irwin's hand wash her back. The stinging was coming to a stop and she risked opening her eyes. Irwin left her to grab the rings now on the floor and placed them next to her.

She began to clean her legs and soon after squatted in the coolness of the water, her ears drooping onto her back. The whole event finally starting to settle in her mind.

Irwin went to the other table and used the hose to clean as much of the floor as possible he even sprayed it on himself “Stay under the water for a bit, let's be sure that stuff is gone... whatever it is it's eating away at my protective clothing.” His tone had changed completely, his morbid enthusiasm, replaced with concern.

She glanced at her own clothing smoking to the side in a heap. She then glanced at the bear, now a little deflated with a gaping hole in his chest to his pelvis, and his ribs poking out like devilish fingers. “Eyes ears mouth nose and nethers Judy... Clean them out well... I'll go find you some clothing.” He said leaving the room. And now she was alone in a cold creepy room naked with a half-exploded bear only a few feet away. Some of the cabinets were smoking.

A few moments later she heard a knocking and Irwin poked his head in. Judy had decided to sit on the side of the table as she waited. “I have some clothes for you... they are medical scrubs, it's all I could find.” He said handing her the clothes, she didn't move, she just looked at the floor, or rather looked beyond it. “Judy?”

“That was the single most disgusting experience of my life” She finally said.

“Well, you are still young.” He said jokingly placing the clothes next to her.

“There were chunks of flesh mixed with it... his flesh.” She said pointing to the bear “I'm pretty sure some got in my mouth.” She said going back to looking at the ground and let out a sigh. She reached for the clothes.

“I'll give you some privacy.” He said about to head to the door.

“Oh forget it, Irwin. Too late for modesty now” She shook the shirt she had been given “Plus you've seen more naked mammals than the whole city put together”

“Most of them are dead though” He retorted.

“So, no complaints.” She put on the shirt and straightened it out. He gave a chuckle. “Plus in my line of work, maybe someday you'll get no complaints from me.” She said grimly putting on the trousers.

“Oh! now who's being morbid?” He said with a snicker shaking his head.

* * *

 

Judy decided to make a stop at Merrigans Exchange in the Bazaar, she had come here a couple of days ago to complain about her Honey Jar. The shop itself was small with shelves full of esoteric items of interest, mostly to the Bohemians of the city. Smells of incense fill the room with old wood. Behind the counter, a painted wolf store clerk wearing a flashy looking robe and green tinted sunglasses was examining a crate.

“Ah, Constable Judy. So good to see you again.” Said the store clerk. He had a high raspy voice, made him sound like everything on sale was a sham, which to everyone's surprise was hardly ever the case. He even had return policies and was a very honest sales mammal. “We checked the constancy of the Honey you gave us, and you were right... did... did you have a sudden change of careers?” He said looking at her choice of clothing.

“Hi, and no... I had a little accident at the morgue, that I really don't want to relive right now” She said, her face wincing.

“Of course.” he said albeit a little curious “As I was saying, your Honey was indeed flat, so we re-enforced it to proper standards. And we apologise dearly for the sub-par product. As a token we want to give you a free sample of a new brand” He said putting a small vial of reddish pink honey on the counter.

She gave a glance at the honey “Is it approved?” She asked suspiciously.

“Well, it's not unapproved.” He said mischievously “I wouldn't be offering it to you otherwise Constable. The ministry of decency and the clergy will most likely try to put a hold on sales followed by a complete banning.” He gave her a wicked smile “So get it while you can”

Judy grabbed her Jar and the vial “What does it do?” She said looking at the colour.

“It's called Avidity Honey, and it will be a more... carnal experience” he said his wicked smile remaining across his face.

“Normal Honey can do that already.” She said looking away, with some embarrassment, trying to make a point.

“True... but this is special, it will make the experience one you will never forget, with more intensity than even the real thing” He said clasping his hands together, there was something sinister in his voice, or maybe it was her own thoughts falling on to the depraved that made it seem like that.

“I..err..” She said looking at the vial dubiously “I think, I'll pass.” She said placing the vial on the counter but before she could let go, he placed his own hand softly over hers.

“Judy... it's an offer. No deals here, it's a sign of apology from your previous faulty acquisition on our part” His eyes looked over the brim of the glasses, she gazed at them for a second too long, the sclera red, the iris yellow and the pupils like traps of fire. Devil eyes were always so fascinating and terrifying to look at.

She felt his hand release hers, and she took it back still holding the vial in it. “I'll... erm” She looked down at it, her heart was beating very fast.

“Take it, use it, don't use it. It's up to you.” He looked at her as she put the vial and the jar in her satchel “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Judy felt like she came back to reality “You wouldn't happen to have any notepads around?”

* * *

 

Back home, Judy closed her door and sighed. It was a long day and she felt tired. She looked at her satchel and pulled out the jar and the vial and placed them on her desk. She was curious of the new type of Honey, and to be fair a lot of the new Honey on the market never lasted long. The only reason Prisoner's Honey was accepted was that it was around before the fall, somehow the Neath made certain things more intense.

She reached into her satchel and pulled out her damaged notepad and the newly purchased one, she decided to spend the night rewriting her notes to her new notepad from what she could salvage from the old. She would then have a mushroom and carrot cream soup as a quick break and supper, work some more and then go to bed.

It wasn't a pleasant night, she dreamed of ribbed caged cells and drowning.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _... I pursued the suspect on foot. He made a turn into the narrow alleyways of Spite, my partner was not able to follow. So I held back on chasing him too close for my safety. He was incredibly nimble, however, gaining speed and making very unnatural 90 degree turns, I had to pick up the pace to keep him in view. He made another sharp turn and when I approached the same turn myself he was there waiting for me. I ran into his blade that left me critically wounded._

_His face was hidden still, no matter how close I was, even with Glow, his features were just never present, apart from his smile. I could not identify him. He left me for dead in the alley, and I have to admit I thought it might be it for me, the wound was deep and I was bleeding out fast._

_I was incredibly lucky, a Rubbery One was in the same alleyway. He approached me and when I presented my badge he took it and then secreted his slime on my wound, which helped long enough until I was found. I do believe he mistook my badge as an offering but I won't hold it against him.”_

_Jack-of-Smiles Police Report_

_Constable Judy Hopps_

 

Wolfstack Docks was one of the city's major locations. Some time ago, someone of importance once said that the docks would be a key location for new trade and commerce as well as the prime location for explorers and answers to the Neath and that it should be preserved at all costs... Not the case, the city was without a doubt a shadow of its former self, perverted by the dark with dark intentions. Wolfstack Docks was no different. And that someone of importance either went to New Newgate Prison for corruption or was at the bottom of the river for not being corrupt enough, it really depended on who you asked.

Smuggling dens of bottled souls by the crates were hidden beneath most of the pubs and houses of ill repute. The warehouses and docking stations never had their books organizes. Crime itself was a commodity of traded goods where services would be offered and requested. Be it gaining compromising info for blackmail or giving one a gentle nudge off the side of a bridge after they were met with a sharp blade.

Judy's day, a term quite lost in the Neath's perpetual darkness, but now representative of one's daily activities rather than the time, started going by the dock's warehouses looking at each of the logos, and cross-referencing them with the image she had sketched in her notepad, for a second time. There were quite a few locations to go through, and none of the workers or Zailors were being particularly charitable with their help.

After a few hours of searching Wolford was getting frustrated. “We could ask the urchins?” He said looking to the roofs. Street urchins would, for the most part, be found hiding in the roofs of buildings in the city. Their ears alert and ready to pick up whispered secrets of the none too careful citizens below.

“Oh, you must be bored, if you of all mammals want to try our luck with the Urchins.” Judy mocked Wolford.

“You know me, always looking out for the interest of the investigation. Even if it means putting up with some sodding shite faced little berk.”

“You do realize they can hear us right now, maybe?”

“So? I can make'em talk, it's all about 'aving the right method of persuasion.” He said pulling out a small wrapped candy purse. Judy gave it a glance and gave him smile.

A small high pitched voice from above called out to them “If that's an actual offer, I may be of service guv.”

Judy and Wolford looked up to meet the eyes of a small white bunny boy hiding just above the sign of the building. Wolford was the one to speak back “That so, you know where we can find a warehouse?”

“Look around guv the place is packed with 'em” He responded.

“Yeah, well we're looking for one in particular” Wolford said teasing the purse in his hand by throwing it up and down on his palm.

“That'a fact? What's the place called?” The urchin replied, eyes looking at the bag of sweets.

“We don't have a name.” Wolford responded.

“Wolford?” Judy Tried to chime in.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” The urchin responded raiding his arms in protest.

“We have a logo” He pulled out his own sketch facing it to the child.

“I can't see that from 'ere” The boy squinted looking down at the drawing.

“Wolf...” Judy again.

“What're you on about, take some Glow already and 'ave a proper gander.” Wolford said, starting to get impatient.

“If I could afford Glow I wouldn't haggling info over a bag of sweets now, would I?” The urchin responded also starting to get impatient.

“Well come down 'ere and give a look, give us the info we want, I'll give you the sweets and you won't even get to feel my foot up your arse.” Wolford said now almost seething through his teeth.

“WOLFORD!!!” Judy shouted.

“What? e's the one being a little shit” Wolford protested in defence.

Judy arched her hand upwards presenting the view. Wolford followed her outreached hand to the sign below the Urchin that read Northstack Warehouse and right next to it was a logo much like what they were searching for. Wolford mouthed a silent 'ah' of understanding and they both began to walk towards the building.

“Does this mean the deal is off?” The urchin said with a hint of disappointment.

“Take a wild guess.” Wolford said still a little annoyed. The urchin let out a sigh as his arms dropped and moved back behind the sign. Wolford sighed “'ere you go kid. Don't eat 'em all in one go... or do, I don't really care.” He chucked the bag up to the sign and the kid quickly grabbed it and scampered off to be unseen.

“Aww! Wolford, you do have a heart.” Judy said mockingly as he caught up to her.

“Aye... It's them big eyes they got, aches the 'eart just looking at 'em sad like.” He said adjusting the cuff of his sleeve. “Mind you I got 'alf a mind to fathom that's their game. Using innocence as a weapon... dastardly.”

Judy let out a soft chuckle. They both approached a makeshift counter made from an old plank placed over a crate and a barrel, behind it a weasel worker wearing casual clothes and an ascot cap was reading a newspaper, trying very hard to not take notice of the officers in his establishment. Judy noticed an open purse of Moon-Pearls on the counter, she also noticed his quick glance towards her and Wolford, then at the purse, then back to his article of interest, slightly turning his back to them.

“Good morning!” Judy said, not really aggressively, but in an authoritative manner that would cause anyone's attention to be grabbed.

The weasel turned to them in a bit of confusion, as if routine was unexpectedly broken. He glanced at them and quickly realized these two were not on what constituted as the 'usual business'. “Yes?” He finally said with a raspy squeaky tone “Can I help you?” Pulling up what little charm he could muster. He strategically placed his newspaper over the purse.

“This'll be good.” Wolford said, smiling and placing both his hands in his pockets. Judy gave him a hard nudge to keep him silent. Diplomacy was going to be required, so Wolford would be required to keep it shut.

“Yes, I hope you can” Her attitude changed a little to be more light-hearted and friendly she was even pulling a smile. “I'm Constable Hopps and this is my partner, Constable Wolford” She gestured to him, and he responded with a wave that was given very little effort “We are here looking for some answers regarding a case.”

“That a fact?” He said eyeing them both suspiciously. “The name's Conner O'Must, please call me Conner. How may I be of service?” He said with a slight bow.

“Thank you, Conner. You wouldn't happen to know if any bear workers are missing?” Judy asked still playing her nice attitude.

Conner's expression immediately turned to infuriated “You asking about Folly? I ain't seen his mug around here for weeks now. And if I did I'd fire that bastard on the spot!” He thumped a knuckle on the makeshift countertop “I don't care about side activities my workers do to make some extra on the side as long as it doesn't cross me or affect our working schedule”

“Married?” Judy asked, already taking notes.

“Yes, though I never met his wife.” He began to notice something wasn't right with this interrogation. “You guys looking for him or somthin'?”

“Not quite. We have a John Doe over at the morgue...” Judy began.

“More like decoratin' the walls.” Wolford quipped.

Judy's mind stopped in its tracks, she gave a shiver recalling the previous night “... all we have is a ring and chains from what appears to be from this establishment” she said clearing her mind of the previous thoughts.

“Aw... that's... aw geez” The weasel was genuinely upset, he even took off his hat “Do you need someone to come identify the body?”

“No!” Judy said sharply in protest.

Wolford let out a hard chuckle “That depends if you've ever seen him in a juice jar before mate.”

Judy wasn't amused by the joke. Conner just looked shocked “That bad, huh?” He looked at them, they both nodded “Ah Folly, what did you get yourself into this time...? why was he with our chains?” He asked them.

“We don't even know if it's the same bear.” Judy said “Do you know his wife's name”

“Catherine” He quickly responded.

“Mmm... looks like it's our guy.” She said to them both. “Conner, when we found him he was tied up in chains and at the edge of the river... he had been down there awhile. And by the way we found him, it looked deliberate.”

“That's not gonna be a pretty sight. Poor bastard.” Conner said.

“When did he stop showing up to work?”

“About 3 weeks ago... he said he needed a couple of days, I had someone cover for him, but he never came back. I just thought he abandoned the work. It happens from time to time.”

“Any idea why he needed those days?”

“He... got involved in something. Couldn't tell you what though.” He looked lost in thought “He did mention something about... souls” His eyes shifted between them. “Unmarked”.

“Great... so we could be dealing with Devils too” Wolford groaned.

“I hope not.” She responded to Wolford “Do you happen to know where he lived in the city?” Taking the conversation back to Conner.

“Let me hand you the files” To both the constables surprise he pulled out a ledger regarding his workforce and placed it in front of Judy opening it.

She quickly glanced Through it and found Foley, Lewis. “... Home residence, Tommy Tank Street.” She said cheerfully. Both Conner and Wolford scoffed at the same time, and then she got it “...Really?” She said with much disappointment.

“Sorry luv, some of these lads don't like to give their actual info.” He said still trying to stifle a few chuckles “It was worth a shot though.”

Judy sighed and decided the next best course of action. “Would you mind if we had a look around the warehouse?” Judy asked him.

“Why? Do you have a warrant?” Conner quickly protested almost as if by reflex.

Judy and Wolford glanced at each other, not at all taken by surprise. Wolford shrugged and let Judy take charge “Listen, Conner. It's a murder investigation, and it's already a hand-full. Now we can easily go get a warrant and be back in less than an hour. But then we would have a warrant and have to also report on any  _other_ finding we might have. And that's just going to be more paperwork.” She had a tone of distaste in her voice when she mentioned paperwork, she was bluffing and it was working. “And if we do find something, then we will have to take you in... and that's even more paperwork...”

“Okay... so, I let you in and...?” He said eyeing them cautiously.

“You let us have a look around, and we will turn a blind eye to anything unrelated to our case.” She said jovially

He considered the offer, tapping his finger on the countertop “Alright, I'm trusting you to keep your word. The warehouse is all yours.”

“Great” Judy clapped. Wolford was already heading further inside “Oh... erm, I have a question. Not really related to anything. Do you get many Zailors here?” She asked curiously but realized quickly how her question sounded.

“Zailors? In Wolfstack Docks... where all merchandise from around across the Zea in the Neath arrive? What made you have that idea?” He was jabbing hard with his nonchalant sarcastic tone.

“I mean, I'm wondering if you know of a Fox Zailor?” She actually had no idea why she was even asking this.

“I know a few. Wanna be more specific?” He also had no idea where this was going.

“About 4 foot, green eyes, has a smooth way of talking with an attitude that just makes you want to slap him?” She described John Smith as best she could.

“Ah! Captain Wilde. Get in line luv. If we all have a go, we'll slap his face furless” He said with a soft chuckle.

Judy was somewhat surprised “Captain?” She thought about this for a second too long “Nah, maybe not the same fox? You know what, Never mind, it's not really important.”

 

Some time had passed since they had looked around the warehouse they found little to nothing relating to the murder, and as promised turned a blind eye to the bit of contraband they found around the place. The truth was it wasn't that bad or in big enough quantities to warrant going against their word.

They asked a few of the workers about anything that could help but none were too helpful or had much to add, though one did correct them in regards to Foley's home residence. The chains were indeed from the warehouse and quite a lot of them were laying around, some even on the outside. They even admitted to the unkempt ones vanishing from time to time.

They took a walk outside on the small wooden cargo dock. Both of them were beginning to lose hope on finding anything, when suddenly Judy spotted something, just peeking out from under the dock, a tip of a small rowboat. “Is this one of yours?” She asked Conner who was at the door to the warehouse.

“Huh? Don't think so... we don't really have boats here” He said, curious himself trying to peer over to get a better look.

“Let's take a closer look.” She said to Wolford. Even Conner came over with a long pole to pull the boat out from under the dock, it moved a little but was stuck to something. “Wolford help me down.” Wolford knelt on the dock grabbed Judy by her arm and lowered her down slowly.

Judy placed her foot on the bow, her loose hand grabbing the side of the dock for balance. She ducked under the pier into the dark and climbed down onto the bottom boards and immediately felt a sharp chilling ache. She gasped jolting back and slipped falling on her back the boat rocked but hardly moved from its spot.

“Judy!” Wolford called out “You a'right?” He was laying flat on the dock trying to see through the boards and was ready to try and climb down to try and get her if she didn't respond fast enough.

“Yes... I'm fine, I slipped... on ice? I think.” She got up and looked around the bottom boards the were covered in white ice almost like snow. It was never cold enough in the city to freeze anything. Her feet began to sting again so she took a seat on the thwart and decided to drop some Glow in her eyes.

“What d'you mean Ice?” Wolford asked confused, still trying to look through the cracks.

“The floor is freezing, solid and slippery. I hypothesise it is ice.” She said dully from below him. She got up and noticed some fur on the rim of the boat “Got some fur here, looks like bear. I see what's holding the boat in place, I'm going to try and release it.” She tiptoed to the other end of the boat over the ice trying her best not to slip again. Wolford could be heard above her trying his best to look through the gaps while following her movement.

At the other end, she found a rope that was frozen solid tying the craft to a wooden mast under the dock. “I can't untie the knot, it's under more ice.” She said with some disappointment.

“'it it” Wolford responded

“Hit it?” Judy lamenting her partner's idea for a solution.

“With your baton... smash the ice” She heard him thud his fist on the boards above. Some dust fell on her.

She pulled out her baton and gave the rope a solid thwack. Some of the ice cracked “Seems to be working”

“Atta girl. Show it we mean business.” Wolford joked from above.

She scoffed and gave the ice another solid hit. However unexpectedly the ice and rope completely broke off and the boat came loose. Her swing forced her almost off her feet when it was not stopped by the rope and she spinning out of control on the ice and fell harshly to her knees. “Bugger this!”

Wolford and Conner gave each other a look of slight trepidation to the commotion below. After getting up again Judy got to reached out to the wooden mast and gave it a gentle nudge with the tip of her stick causing the boat to move from under the pier. “Okay, coming out now.”

Wolford and Conner both went back to the edge and watched the boat slowly come out of its hiding place with Judy near the back. She quickly grabbed a wooden plank at the exit slowing the boat to a stop. Even though he already knew about the ice, seeing it himself made him scratch his head in confusion “This case keeps get'ing weirder.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, It's been awhile since I last posted, there are a few reasons for this. The main reason was a certain inner fight with myself trying to be faithful to Fallen London lore as much as possible, but at the same time doing so would limit the story I wanted to tell. So I've decided to make this series "loosely" based off of Fallen London rather than have to deal with potential "This doesn't happen or exists in FL".
> 
> Also, writing has never been my strong point, I'm more of an illustrator, I wish I could have made this a comic series, but the lack of time certainly won't help there especially now that I have a bunch of projects to make. But who knows, maybe someday I'll get around to it. Never say never and all that.
> 
> On with the story.

The rowboat had been moved to the University to undergo some forensic investigation, the idea of ice forming from nothing had both colleges that shared the premises up in arms as to who would carry out the analysis. Loud discussions stirred as the delegates and sometimes the occasional rowdy student would question the opposing party's methods of research. So a pretty standard day.

Ultimately and mostly because he was tired of the bickering Wolford grabbed three random students from both schools each and told them to research the damn boat or he would just start arresting everyone for obstruction of justice. This, however, did not work in his favour as five or the six random students were not even in the area of Neathly Science and the one who was, was a sexologist of Rubbery Ones. Why that was even a thing, was anyone's guess, but the mental image was one Wolford was not prepared to have, which ended in his silence with a look of both shock and disgust.

Judy told both schools to pick 3 of their best researchers and explicitly told them that it was not a competition and was a police investigation, so teamwork from both sides was a huge requirement. They all agreed to a truce and went to work on the fascinating discovery. Judy reminded herself to call the University from time to time to make sure the accord was still being upheld.

They both walked in silence, not because of the events of the University or Wolford's newly discovered mental trauma of the unknown he never wished to discover, but rather they knew their next location would be one of the more difficult tasks of this investigation. A silent street, a doorbell ring, a door slowly opening, some sad words and finally lover's tears. Sometimes their presence alone at the door was enough to start the tears, today was one of those days, it was always a struggle to fight their own tears.

"I knew it." Mrs Foley said sitting on her sofa "I knew pretty much from the first day he went missing" They had moved to the living room area and Wolford had offered to make tea, he had developed a natural skill of moving around kitchens over the years. "I guess I didn't want to believe it." She continued wiping another tear with a handkerchief.

“We're sorry for your loss.” Judy said sitting across from her on a couch “There's no easy way to say this... but.. erm, his remains are not in a natural condition to be delivered” She looked down at her feet. Wolford returned with a tray and teas for all.

"Thank you." Mrs Foley took a mug for herself. Wolford handed Judy hers who also thanked him as he sat next to her. There was a moment of awkward silence between them and no one had begun drinking their tea yet.

"Is there anythin' you can tell us?" Wolford asked holding his mug "Anythin' that could 'elp us with this investigation?" Mrs Folly looked up from her mug to them "We already know 'e had a few dealin's to the side at the warehouse" Wolford added. "We jus' wan'to get the one responsible for this."

"I..." Mrs Foley began "He never told me much about those deals. He'd come home with a little extra from time to time, but he told me I'd be better off not knowing" She paused and suddenly she remembered something "Oh! There was this, one second, I'll be right back." She put her mug on the table and left the room.

“You okay?” Wolford asked Judy

"Yeah. It's just... not easy to look her directly after what happened at the morgue. It's never easy telling someone their loved one is not coming back to them." Judy said looking down into her mug, she decided to take a sip. Wolford Joined her.

"Here! I found this a few days before he disappeared" Mrs Folly returned to the room holding a glass bottle handing it over to them. It was not a common looking bottle and something blue and viscous was at the bottom.

Wolford examined the bottle closely “What do you make of it?” He gave a quick sniff at the finish “Souls?” He asked pointing the finish at Judy.

She also took a quick sniff and nodded "Something else too" she raised his hand up to look at the viscous substance, which was most likely ectoplasm "Something chemical... I know this." She pondered her mind at a loss at trying to recall the familiar substance.

Wolford took another scent but shook his head "Nothin' I'm familiar with."

They bagged the bottle and continued to drink their tea, the three of them made small talk for most of the time and let Mrs Folly vent some things about her late husband. Even though nothing was added to help the case, they showed her the respect she needed and gave her a shoulder to lean on in this difficult situation. It was time to leave.

They made a stop at the station to leave off the new evidence, the bottle to be specific, the station had its own lab, though smaller than anything at the university, the bottle was sent there for further analysis before they headed back out to the streets, making their way to a nearby cafe shop for a snack, and collect their thoughts.

“So, what do we know?” Judy asked before taking a bite of her pastry.

"A deal went southwards, Foley kicked the bucket. Given something that makes 'im an acid spewing balloon." He leaned back in his chair "Souls may have been part of the deal and a boat is generating ice somehow... anything else" He said looking back at Judy still chewing her food. He took a bite of his own.

“Hmm, if souls are involved, we might be dealing with Devils too...” She looked away pensively “But, this is all to much trouble for simple souls contraband” She looked back to Wolford “We are missing a piece of this puzzle.”

“Maybe once we get the results from both the boat and the bottle we might 'ave new leads?” He said with his mouth full.

“We can only hope.” She went back to looking away in thought “I do know a few Devils. I could ask them about these souls?” She suggested, she had a feeling Wolford wouldn't approve. He didn't.

“And get yourself in danger?” He retorted “Not worth it, we should wait for the results. Better to play it safe than end up dead.”

“The case could go cold until then, no pun intended.” Judy defended her idea.

“So if it goes cold it goes cold.” Wolford said pessimistically.

“Wolford! Come on, don't bring us down like this.” She said trying to bring his spirits up.

"I mean it, Judy. This case... it's rubbing me all the wrong ways." He said not looking at her "Not just 'cause of all the weirdness mind you. I feel like we might 'ave fallen into something that might be over our 'eads."

Judy didn't want to admit it be she agreed "I... it's our job, Wolford. It's bad enough that the law is in the state it is these days. The few of us who remain, that want to do the right thing... we are..."

“A dying breed?” Wolford interrupted.

“The city's last hope.” She said looking back at him with sad eyes “I don't want to believe it's a lost cause.”

“I dunno Judy. I blame myself for...”

“No Wolford. Stop!” She gave him a scowl.

He looked back at her embarrassed “I should have been there.”

“Is this why you stick with me at all times these days? Some sense of guilt over what happened?”

“No... maybe... I dunno.” He was looking away from her again “I admire you and your sense of duty... but I also worry that sense of duty might be your undoing.”

“It's our job!” She almost raised her voice.

“But when the job goes to those in positions of power, we risk our lives tenfold.”

“We still have Bogo.” Judy argued.

"Bogo doesn't 'ave the influence 'e once 'ad... sometimes I just feel like everythin' is fallin' apart. Ah, who am I kiddin' everythin' 'as always been fallin' apart." He looked back at Judy, who was looking away in disappointment. He sighed "You are right though. It is our job. And you're a bad influence on me, doing the right thing feels good."

She let out a scoff and a half smile formed on her face. "You know..." Her face quickly became one of shock and surprise as she looked beyond the street just off into an alleyway "Speak of the devil" she mumbled silently, but loud enough for Wolford to hear.

He turned around to see what she was looking at. And there just in the shadows, a mammal shrouded in black, wearing a cape and a top-hat and something very sharp in his hand, Jack-of-Smiles.

“Jud...” Before Wolford could even finish saying her name, Judy was darting over the table with one had jumped over the café's patio fence blowing her police whistle, the chase was on.

 

“ _The city before The Fall was somewhat divided into multiple sections. The ultimate plan was for each of the section to house a different biome in the future as technology would advance, it was a project so grandiose and absurd it would never have worked, I don't care what scientist bookworms say, that sort of technology would never exist._

_That being said, after The Fall the city was torn apart reshaped and renamed. A fraction of Tundra Town was moved up north close to the ice lands where frost and snow actually exist, renamed to Whither. Sahara Square was moved down south where a bunch of factories were constructed and burn the place to intolerable temperatures. And now called The Iron Republic._

_Savana Central pretty much can be found in the middle, though it's also a confusion of alleyways and dead ends like a labyrinth. The Bazaar is now just there, and then, of course, that gigantic Ivory Tower right smack in the middle of it all for all of us to look at no matter how bad the fog becomes. What even is it?_

_What was expendable is now under the Zea, and no one knows what's happened to the always under construction Rainforest District. Might be down here somewhere, might be under the Zea also... it might even be up there still, as a joke to the amount of debt and economic disaster that was to be the great City of Zootopia. Funny how things work out in the end.”_

 

_The Old Bitter Construction Worker_

_Telling Stories in a Flit Bar_

 

The moment Jack-of-Smiles heard the police whistle he fled through the dark streets of the city, Judy and Wolford were right behind him. They continued to blow their whistles in hopes other constables nearby would close in on their location. Noise chatter from their collogues could be heard from afar, they were not alone this time.

Jack made a sharp turn into an alley defying the laws of momentum, Judy had seen this before but Wolford was caught by surprise. “Wha' in the...” He exclaimed bewildered.

The alleys became more narrow and turns were tighter, every turn they would make they would lose distance from Jack, and they knew it, until they finally lost sight of him. Their chase came to a stop when the alley they were in ended in an open space between a series of buildings with three directions Jack could have escaped through.

It was dead quiet, the buildings themselves felt empty as none of the windows showed any light from behind them. The fog was growing thicker in these more tight locations, there were puddles all around them from the uneven cobblestone paths, but none of them seemed to have been disturbed as the water was still.

“Bugger!” Wolford said. He began sniffing the air and looking around stopping every couple of seconds to catch his breath. “Nothin'... Wha' is he?” He turned to Judy who was also catching her breath. He sniffed the air one more time. “Not a devil since there are no scents, I can never quite get a good look at him, like he is always in the shadows even when there are none.”

Judy shushed him, she had her eyes closed and arms raised to her waist like she was trying to feel the air around her, ears up and breathing very calmly, turning slightly. She could hear the noises down the paths they were facing, be it people in the street, constables rallying around them.

“Thir'y three percent chance, Judes. Take a pick!” Wolford said feeling the waiting costing them the chase.

“Shh” she shushed him again. The third alley way had nothing, silence, the sound of wind. But upon listening closer, it wasn't wind. “This way!” She yelled to Wolford and darted into the passage. He followed quickly behind.

After following the winding path, they caught up with Jack again, who turned to face them, he almost seemed surprised if he had an expression other than his body language. The chase was on again and Jack was starting to gain his distance again, it felt futile.

The alley began to close in on them as buildings got closer together, Jack ducked and weaved through every obstacle in his path, Judy behind him, and Wolford finding it more difficult to move with ease in the tighter corners was starting to fall behin them both. “Judy, stop. I can't keep up” He called out, she ignored him.

They came across a boarded up fence with barbed wire on the top with a small gap in the middle that both Jack and Judy got through the small gap, but Wolford came to a complete stop. “HOPPS!” he shouted is he began to climb over the fence.

Ahead of her Jack was doing his tricks, turning on a dime and gaining his distance, she kept up but was feeling her stamina catch up, and then once again he turned out of sight, she picked up her pace, pulled out her hand cuffs, noticed the pipe on the wall at the corner, grabbed it to speed her turn and ducked down, sliding on her knees.

Jack was there waiting for her, but he wasn't expecting the move she made. She slid right under his blade and arm, she quickly reached up snapping on the cuffs to his wrist, using her own momentum to yank his arm back, causing his body to lift of his feet. Then all she had to do was stand her ground as he tripped over her, landing face first in the cobbles. She truly felt she had the advantage when he dropped his knife and it flew a few feet from them out of reach.

She quickly got on his back and snapped the other cuff to his other wrist. He struggled for a few seconds and then stopped. Jack-of-Smiles had been caught. Even Judy found the whole thing unbelievable as she stood there over the dark figure. Then she looked again and noticed the cape was gone and in its place a coat. The top hat was just a bonnet, it was like every time her eyes looked to another place on Jack something had changed.

Until she looked at her head, a young ocelot with a very confused look on her face. “What is going on?” She asked Judy “Where am I?”

Judy looked at her in disbelief. “Don't move.” Was all she could think to say. There was some commotion behind her she looked back to see Wolford appear kicking some garbage out of his way, his trousers were torn, most likely from the barbed wire. Judy got off of the ocelot and made her way to him “I think I got...” Before she could finish she felt a solid smack to the face.

“Every corner! Every fuckin' corner I thought I'd find you again like the last time, or worse!” He was angry like she had never seen. She looked down to his legs wanting to avoid his harsh glares and noticed they were bleeding.

“I... had to...” She tried to talk or come up with an excuse, brining her hand to caress where he had slapped her.

“NO! You didn't. Don't you dare bring up that shit about doin' your fuckin' job Judy! I'm not gonna hear it this time.” He walked past her. “The fuck is this now?” He said pointing to the ocelot, whom was still very confused by everything happening around her.

“That's Jack... more or less” Judy responded.

“My name is Andrea...” The ocelot spoke.

“Shut up!” Wolford moved on and saw the knife, he knelt down to pick it up.

“Stop!” Judy called out, he did “Don't touch the knife. I think it may be the real cause of Jack's... existence.” She said not very reassured herself. A few constables had appeared at the other end of the alley making their way to them.

“What? You know what I don't care. Of course this wouldn't be anythin' close to a normal case” He got up and started walking away showing a slight limp.

“Wolford. Chris, where are you going?” Judy called out.

“Back to the station. Why, do you want me to wait for you?” He looked back at her with a scowl, she didn't respond and just looked down embarrassed. He shook his head and continued on his way.

Soon the place was surrounded with Constables having a good time. The knife was carefully placed in a box and removed from the scene. Jack, or rather Andrea was escorted to the station and Judy was being complimented left and right for her amazing catch.

It was an amazing victory for the law and the constables of the city, and yet, right now, it felt empty.

 

“ _I like to think I'm here because one of your people liked something I did._

_[Scratch Noise]_

_All this is a little to much for a simple interrogation. Mind you I would like my shirt back, it's a little nippy in here._

_[Scratch Noise]_

_Well let's make this quick then. What would you like to know?_

_[Scratch Noise]_

_Why? Because I don't like the way things are heading. The state of affairs here in the Neath are much worse than what they ever were on the surface._

_[Scratch Noise]_

_My deals with the devils are only objectively related._

_[Scratch Noise]_

_Maybe you would give me the benefit of the doubt then. This department sure has it's fair share of backstabbers that need to be relieved every now and again, am I not correct?_

_Got your attention again did I? Yeah, I know all about this operation of yours. Almost the best kept secret of the Neath. Almost. Yes, I let myself be caught._

_[Scratch Noise]_

_Why? Because I want in on this operation of yours._

_[Scratch Noise]_

_My reason... Her name was Robbin...[Scratch Noise]”_

 

_Agent's Edited Disk_

_The Vinyl Archives_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Judy had arrived at the station, walking a slow pace up the steps to the offices of her department. Wolford's slap had long since stopped to hurt but it still stung her pride. She stood out of the door working the courage to talk to her partner, it was cut short as a fellow officer opened the door on her from within, she looked down with some surprise to see Judy there and moved out of the way.

Judy looked into the old room, the green carpet was worn out, some of the desks had seen better days and the smoke was thick from some of the heavy vapour smokers, everyone was going about their business and suddenly all came to a sudden stop and looked in her direction as she walked in. The officers began to applaud her as she made her do her desk feeling a bit flustered by the attention. She looked ahead to find Wolford sitting in his chair also applauding her with a slight smile on his face.

Stewart, another grey wolf and the resident medic, was tending to Wolford's wounded legs. One leg was already bandaged but the other showed the extent of the cuts he had suffered from the barbed wire. They looked a little deep and tore through the skin in many small to medium-sized gashes from his ankles to his knees.

“Wolford, I'm...”

“Stop, Judy. It's over and done with.” He quickly interrupted her “If anythin' I should apologise to you. I got way out of line. I just lost it, every time I got a whiff of blood I thought I'd find you there. Turns out it was my own.” He gave a nod to his legs.

“Maybe. But I still need to say sorry. I put myself in danger and could have put you in danger by proxy. I did not follow protocol and that's...” She looked at Wolford who was looking back at her with a blank expression “I'm sorry I made you worry.” He smiled and let out a sigh.

Stewart had stopped treating Wolford's wounds and looked at the officers “Do you two need a moment?”

“Nah love, I think we 'ave reached an understandin'” Wolford responded.

“I don't think I deserved the slap, but at the same time, I think I had it coming.” Judy said jokingly rubbing her face.

“You got slapped? Who... Christopher Wolford!” Stewart gave a light squeeze on Wolford's leg causing him to yelp in pain “Honey, we do not slap the bunny.”

“Noted!” Wolford said gritting his teeth from the sting. He grabbed his hookah taking a puff and blowing the smoke upwards.

“Is Hopps here?” Came the deep voice of the chief. The tall dark cape buffalo came through the room's personal fog-scape, waving it out of his face as made his way to them “Ah! Good job on today's catch... albeit this one might be more complicated than most cases”

“How's the suspect?” Judy asked

“Cooperative. Ms Fritz is, for the most part, confused and so far has talked about some blackouts she's been having” He shook his head. “Doesn't usually hold up, but the moment the knife was handed to the specs downstairs, they pretty much confirmed the knife was afflicted”

“So our suspect could very well be a victim?” Wolford questioned.

Bogo looked at Wolford and then back to Judy “A possible case” He picked up on the hint of frustration on Judy's face “We need to figure out where she got the knife to begin with, but the good news is the knife is off the streets, and that's a huge win, the city will be thankful for what you've done tonight.”

Judy nodded trying to stifle a smile “Thank you, sir.”

“How did you know?” Bogo asked her?

“Sir?” She responded with some confusion

“About the knife? How did you know it was the cause?” There was some suspicion in his voice.

“Oh. I received a tip from someone.” Her mind went back to the shared dream.

“And how did they know?” He pressed her to continue.

“That I don't know. He dropped me out...” She cut herself off a little too late “I mean, we didn't really...”

“Dropped you out of a dream Hopps? Still doing honey?” Bogo interrupted her, clear signs of disappointment in his tone.

“Terrible habit for a rabbit.” Wolford said sitting on his chairs resting his feet on his desk and taking another puff from his hookah.

“Ah, that reminds me” Bogo looked up and began to speak out to the whole room “Listen up. A new brand of Prisoner's Honey is out on the streets called Avidity Honey. The Ministry of Public Decency has just announced it a threat to the public well being and all caches to be destroyed. Back to work.”

Judy quickly thought about the sample vial she had at home on her bookshelf behind her personal Jar of Honey. She wondered if she should make a stop at Merrigans to make sure he was rid of the now illegal substance. She then thought it was better to not sour the relationship with her prime supplier of the usual stuff.

“Before I go Hopps” Bogo pulled her out of her thoughts “There's going to be a charity gala at the Condor Estate in two days. Your service here tonight has granted you and Wolford special guest invitations.”

“Bugger me!” Wolford said sitting up straight.

“Wow, sir... That's...” Judy felt at a loss for words. Such places were usually exclusive to people of some importance.

“It's a formal party so bring proper attire, and sorry, no number twos” Bogo added glancing to Stewart.

Wolford looked to Stewart “Ah, piss!”

Stewart responded with a smile “It's alright dear. You have fun. Judy can be your date for the evening.”

Wolford rolled his eyes “Oh yes, that will be a bag of laughs.”

Judy looked back to him bemused by his sarcastic tone.

 

Some time had passed and the commotion in the office room was starting to die down. I few officers had left for their homes calling it a day. Late-shifters replaced them, a few going over to congratulate Judy and Wolford for their arrest. Filling out a few reports, the door to the office opened once more and two very frantic mammals, one a stoat dressed in black scholars gowned and another a lynx in a more casual attire scampered around the room asking for Hopps and Wolford.

The moment the scholars laid eyes on them sitting at their desks, they gave each other a competitive glance across the room and darted for both Judy and Wolford. Short of elbowing or tripping each other up when they got close to one another. But before they could get a word out they were bathed in soda-water by Wolford's syphon. He then proceeded to pour himself a glass. “This ain't your university gents. Keep it civil or get out” He gestured to the door with his glass before taking a swig.

“There was a rat.” Said the stoat shaking his arms of the water.

“Oh for the love of...” groaned the Lynx twisting the side of his shirt “We were able to remove the ice and find the source that was causing it to begin with.”

There was a long pause “And?” Judy pushed them on.

“It was a rat.” Said the stoat again.

“A rat?” Judy asked.

“Is it alive?” Wolford asked pessimistically.

“No, of course not. We put him in a jar to perform an autopsy, but he froze that too” Said the stoat. He was a little to amused by the dead Rat.

“Oh dear.” Judy said “Neath or Surface?” She asked.

“Neath.” Said the Lynx

“Oh thank the gods.” Wolford said “Last thin' we needed is to treat this as a double 'omicide”

Judy pulled out her notepad and started writing things down. “Hmm, the freezing should last around three weeks. This is good we can pinpoint the time of death of the rat we can more or less pinpoint the time of death of Foley.”

All three of them now looked to Judy “Know something we don't?” Asked Wolford

“It sounds like frosthound venom.” She said, both scholars took out their own notebooks and started writing things down. “They tend to be very territorial and can be found in the northern archipelagoes... what would one be doing all the way down here? Who would even have one?”

“Do I even want to know 'ow you know 'bout this venom?” Wolford questioned cautiously.

“Nothing cynical. I have a book and an antidote kit” She said with some flare “I have hobbies too”

“Does the venom have an antidote?” Asked the Lynx.

“Yes, I believe it does but under no circumstance should it be administered.” She told them “We need to know the time of death, so write that down” They both did.

“Hmm...” Wolford was thinking but looked rather unpleasant about what was going through his head. “As for your hound Judy and I can't believe I'm going to suggest this... but maybe someone from the Labyrinth might know”

Judy sighed “I had the same thought. I really don't want to go there.”

“Who does?” Wolford groaned.

Both scholars raised their hands slowly “That place is a biologist's wet dream” Said the stoat.

“Personally I'd prefer an expedition to the Forgotten Quarter but I can't deny the charms of the Labyrinth” The Lynx followed up.

“As much as I would love to send you both to your inevitable doom” Wolford started “We can't send you to do our police work in our place because of pesky rules and such.” He took another puff from his hookah “Anyway, Judy, enough is enough. No more overtime, time to call it a day and go home.” He threw his jacket over his shoulder and shut off his desk lamp.

Judy let out a fatigued sigh and followed his lead putting away her notebook in her satchel and pulling the strap over her shoulder. They both bid the scholars goodbye and all left going their separate ways.

 

Arriving at Ladybones Road there was some commotion a few doors down as per usual at the pub. Mostly festive people going about their ways after they were done with their work hours. From time to time she would frequent the pub herself, but lately, her mind was always either on the job or in a Honey dream.

Her home was how she had left it, bland with a slight smell of mould that sometimes formed on the ceiling. She placed her satchel on her desk and flopped on to her bed. She felt tired but figured she should still have a meal before trying to get some sleep.

There was a knocking on her window. She reluctantly raised her head to see what it was. Just outside dangling from a rope was a red pine marten urchin girl known as Iris dressed in torn dark rough clothing consisting of a brown knife pleated skirt, a loose white top with an exposed midriff, a dark vest and a newsies' cap, she gestured for Judy to open up.

“Yer hame late.” She said as Judy opened the window and let her in “Ye ken howfur lang a've bin oot 'ere?” She made her self at home like she live there.

“Iris, what are you doing here?” Judy asked almost groaning.

“Ach, tough day?” Iris asked “Ah mean, ah kin jalouse whit wi' taking doon th' auld dobber Jack-of-Smiles” She added.

“Heard about that did you?” Judy sat at her desk.

“A' body is talking aboot it, it's goning tae mak' th' papers.” She clasped her hands together “We shuid celebrate, ah kin mak' us dins.”

Judy could tell Iris was there to try and score another free meal, but she also felt dead tired and wanted to get the day over with and get some much-needed sleep, a little help with dinner would possibly speed things up. If the urchins knew it was her it would only be a matter of time before photographers and journalists were knocking at her door for an exclusive.

“Fine” Judy waved her off

“Stoatin!” Iris said cheerfully, sitting on the edge of the desk next to Judy. “Plus ah kin jalouse ye spending yer nicht in a muckle worse fashion” She had picked up Judy's honey jar and waved it in front of her face “Ye aye dae this keech?”

“Put that back.” She half ordered, “I'm starting to get tired of people butting into my life, questioning my choices.” There was a hint of frustration in her tone.

“Spoken lik' a true addict” Iris teased.

“I'm not an addict. Now please, put it down” Judy huffed looking back to her notes.

“Sheesh, figured ye wid be mair positive, whit wi' th' downfall o' a serial murderer... Na, ye come hame wi' a dour mood oan ye” She was about to put down the jar when she noticed the red sample vile “is this mair stuff?” She picked it up and open it taking a sniff. “Ugh!” she gagged.

Judy snatched the vile from her hand “IRIS! Enough!”

“Wid hae smelled lik' honey 'n' roses whaur it nae fur whitevur deedly chemics ur in th' mix” She said lifting her waistcoat trim to her nose and wiping it clean from the smell.

“Give me the lid” She held the vile close to her head protectively from Iris. She noticed the familiarity of the smell and reminded her of something she had smelled before earlier today. She gave a whiff of the jar too and noticed it was also there. Only the vile had a much more potent scent to it. “The souls' bottle?”

“Th' whit?” Iris asked.

“Something I'm investigating, why would souls be mixed with honey?” She questioned.

“Waant me tae ask aroond... Preferably efter dins?” Iris negotiated.

“No, not with this one Iris. Someone already ended up dead in a rather gruesome manner I might add” She leaned over her desk to place the honey jars on the bookshelf “Right, let's get dinner done.” Judy slipped off the chair and headed to the kitchenette in her small attic apartment with Iris overtaking her to the counter.

 

Iris cooking was alright, not the best cooking in the world but certainly not the worst. The girl was there mostly for her own sake, while she had a bit of an intrusive and feisty personality she knew how to be good company, Judy had a bit of a soft spot for her. They talked about many things and Iris even admitted to some of the other urchins starting to distance themselves from her since she was now fifteen years of age.

Sometime during the evening, Judy had fallen asleep on her bed. She was then awoken by a knock on her door, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up only to find something pinning her down, Iris had fallen asleep on her. The knocking continued “Iris, roll over and get off me” Judy asked softly, Iris squirmed off Judy and moaned in protest.

Judy got off the bed and made her way to the door “Yes? Who is it?” She asked glancing over at the clock on her wall to see she must have slept for 3 hours.

“Officer Hopps?” Came the voice of women “My name is Carla, I'm from the Zootopia Herald, could I bother you with some questions about the capture of Jack-of-Smiles?”

Judy opened the door to see a well dressed middle aged gopher with thin-rimmed glasses that gave her an intellectual look. “Good evening Carla, I'm sorry, I haven't really slept much since... early this week.” She thought about how long it must have been since she last slept a full 8 hours and realized she could not really recall. “I'm sure you will find the answer to your questions tomorrow at the press conference."

“This won't take too long Mrs Hopps, I just want to ask you a couple of questions about you personally” She shined “The officer behind the arrest”.

“Very well, but let's make this quick... and it's Miss” She corrected.

“Oh.” Carla gave a glance inside the apartment and noticed a lump on the bed. Iris had covered herself with the bed sheets “My apologies Miss Hopps then.” She scribbled a correction on her notepad. Judy felt she wasn't being judged as the reporter herself seemed to have a rather modern demeanour about herself, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the misunderstanding. “So how did it feel to take down the notorious murderer?” She asked her first question.

Judy thought about this, the thrill of the whole ordeal brought to a screaming halt by Wolford's slap. “It felt good” She looked at Carla's reaction clearly waiting for more information “...to have a notorious dangerous criminal finally be removed from the streets of our city, I hope its citizens will rest easy.”

“It was my understanding that even the culprit was unaware of their actions, is this correct?” She asked.

Judy considered her words carefully “I can't answer that right now, as that is still being investigated. But I'm sure you will have your answer tomorrow at the press conference.”

“Fair enough. This also wasn't your first encounter with the criminal, was it?” She wrote in her notepad and glanced at Judy over the brim of her glasses.

Judy was worried for a second that she might be being led on with the questions, she had some suspicion towards journalists. “No, it wasn't. A couple of years ago I chased him, but he got me. Truth be told I was mortally wounded and was very lucky to have survived. But he didn't trick me twice. Fool me once...” She gave a smirk and a nod.

Carla's eyes glowed, quite literally but also figuratively “Just one more question,” She said, Judy gave another nod acknowledging her “do you feel like you got revenge for what he did?” Carla's expression was one of excitement.

Judy never thought about it at the time, maybe some time ago she felt angry and fantasized about not only capturing but also hurting Jack-of-Smiles or worse, all in the guise of justice. Now she felt different, even before knowing that the knife was actually manipulating the wielder she felt she had to do her duty as a constable “I don't think revenge is the right word. I wanted to capture Jack-of-Smiles but I didn't go out of my way to do so.” She looked away thinking about her actions “I had a chance to perform my duty as an officer of the city and I did so accordingly” She felt she was lying not only to Carla but herself “I don't feel like I got revenge, but I do feel justice was served. To me that matters more.”

Carla's mouth was ajar, she clearly admired Judy “Wow, this was amazing.” She looked at her notes “You are amazing, we are so lucky to have you working for the city” She flipped the cover closed and pocketed her notebook “Miss Hopps it has been a privilege, she extended her hand and Judy shook it. They gave their farewells and Carla left. Judy felt like she might have made a fan.

Judy shut the door and Iris spoke “Hell's bells, ah thought she wis gonnae winch ye” she came out from under the covers.

“Oh, you are awake?”

“Aye.” She gave a stretch and straightened her tattered clothes “An'way, a've git places tae be 'n' hings tae dae” She opened the window and reached out for her rope.

“Iris...” Judy stopped her “I know things about you are starting to change, and they might be a little difficult now that you are this age, but if you need to talk about things... I'm here”

Iris looked back at her in confusion “Ur we talking aboot th' birds 'n' th' bees 'ere? ”

Judy felt awestruck “No! I'm talking about you not being an Urchin for long and you might need to find a new line of work.”

Iris let out a laugh “Ah. Richt na fashes, a've git a knack fur fixing goosed boilers thae days, even steam engines fae steamers. Ah cuid fin' wirk at th' docks, na kinch.”

“Ah, well that's good to hear” Judy felt some relief “Though if you also need to... you know, talk about the... other stuff?” Judy said with some cautious hesitation.

Iris looked at her rope, let go and sat on the window sill “Actually, noo that ye mention it. Howfur dae ye ken whin tis th' richt time 'n' daein' it richt?”

“The right t-time?” Judy asked, Iris nodded “Well... when you think you are ready and... and comfortable, then you are... erm... ready.” Judy tried to explain with subtle assertive hand gestures

“Na! ah ken that, a've hud mah muff stuffed mony times by Zackery Finch” Iris blurted out “I mean whin yer servicing a guy dae ye hae a richt time tae dae it 'n' motions” Iris hand gestures were much less subtle and rather scandalous.

Judy was shocked her brain was having difficulty functioning “You could do so much better than Zackery Finch.” was all she could say. She actually had no idea who Zackery was.

“Aye? Whit aboot whin ye'v git yer geggy stowed oot o' th' stuff 'n' dinnae ken whither tae gob or swallow 'n' he hasn't tellt ye afore haun” Iris was smiling unable to hold back the mocking face.

“Iris, please leave” Judy gestured and open palm to the dangling rope.

Iris let out a laugh and headed out the window “Aye, ye hae yersel' a barry forenicht Judy. Ye shuid see aboot getting yer sel stuffed wance in awhile, soonds lik' ye cuid uise it” With that she slid down the rope.

Judy raced to the window and whispered out in protest “I'll have you know, I get stuffed when I so please.”

Iris looked back up “Whit's that?”

Judy responded a little more loudly “I said I get stuffed when I so please.”

Iris shook her head “Dreams dinnae count” She took off.

Judy sighed and looked up to see a pig setting her linen out the window to dry across the street, a very clear shocked expression on her face “I... we are talking about... food” Judy attempted to bluff.

“Na we wur nae” Came the voice of Iris a short distance away.

The pig shut her window in objection. Judy sighed in shame and closed hers along with the blinds, she lay back down on her bed and covering her face with a pillow. She then got up, got out of her clothes put on her nightgown and wrapped herself in her blankets all comfortable and snug ready to sleep a proper night's rest. Then another reporter knocked on her door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The following day went as expected. The press conference was held at the station and Judy and Wolford spent most of the day answering questions from reporters that seemed to lack a sense of personal space. The only new information was one that confirmed Judy's suspicion in regards to the souls bottle it seemed to have a mix of a type of Prisoner's Honey.

Not every day could be a thrill ride through the streets, catching criminals. Wolford for one seemed to enjoy the more quiet days. Not that the city journalists would leave them long enough to appreciate it. After the day was done they went their separate ways on mentally prepared for the day to come.

Bogo and Wolford were both dressed in dark suits and awaited the arrival of Judy to the side of the main entrance to the Condor Estate, avoiding getting in the way of all the upper-class citizens of the headed to the gala. Bogo would nod to some of the passer-bys, whom he recognized and vice versa.

“So, What's with the bag?” Bogo asked pointing to Wolford's duffel bag. He wasn't really interested but was making small talk

“It's just a precaution for tonight” Wolford responded.

“Ah” Bogo responded, not really pressing the subject “I do hope both you and Hopps will be on your best behaviour for tonight?”

“Sir, you woun' me. I know 'ow t'be responsible” Wolford mocked.

“Hmm. Actually, I'm more concerned about Hopps. She has a tendency to step in it.” he stated “Until she is knee deep in it.” he continued “Without realizing what _it_ is first” he gave emphasis on the word it.

“I'll keep an eye on 'er, sir” Wolford reassured.

“Speak of the devil, I do think that is her.” Bogo pointed to a taxi cart that was arriving. Judy silhouette could be made out in the back seat “Right, here's hoping you keep your word on not making a fool... Oh for crying out loud Hopps”.

Judy had exited the taxi and was dressed in a formal uniform complete with badges, a sword and scabbard. “Sir?” Wolford trying his best not to burst out laughing, he was unsuccessful.

“When I said formal, I meant gala formal, not commendation formal.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, Wolford was still laughing loudly.

“I... oh... Is it too late to go home and change?” She asked. The truth was she possibly didn't have a dress for the occasion.

“Yes, it is. Just stick near the generals and their war stories and don't draw too much attention to yourself” Bogo brushed them off dismissively and went inside.

Wolford was still having a few chuckles at her expense. “You look ridiculous.”

“I don't even know why I'm here.” She grumbled.

“Ah it's not so bad, it's a good ridiculous... I'll keep ya company if this turns out t'be a waste of our time” He turned around and headed to the door “Come on then, let's get this over with” They both walked into the building. There was a hallway with a few doors off to the sides and a couple identified as restrooms. “Oh. Go on ahead I need to use the little boys' room for a tick.”

 

Judy felt a little abandoned and out of place but pressed on to the main ballroom where the gala was being held. It was a large room, the walls adorned with classical stone pillars from the ground to the ceiling, hand paintings of renaissance style artwork all around the walls, a staircase to another floor that served more like a balcony to the main room and two magnificent chandeliers that bathed the room in golden hues of light.

She looked around the room, almost full. The guests were all finely dressed, the men in made to measure suits and the women in designer dresses. Near the stairs to the back was a small stage where a group of musicians played classical instruments for atmosphere. The servants were dressed in white and wore colourful masks on their faces, holding trays serving drinks and hour d'oeuvres.

She caught the chief talking to a few other members, he glanced over to her and pointed to the other side of the room, a few old men and women in military outfits talking about the glory days long past, telling stories on how they got their medals. She looked back at Bogo with an almost pleading look, he responded with a severe tern gaze. She rolled her eyes and made her way to small but loud boasting group.

“Good evening.” She said to the group. They all stopped and looked at her.

“Good evening.” One of them responded, “May we help you?”

“Oh, I just thought you were my kind of crowed... crowd.” She said. They were not very impressed “We are all in uniform and...” They were just looking at her.

“What my partner is trying to say, is that we all wear our uniforms with pride” Wolford had finally caught up behind her, when she turned to look at him he was now also wearing a formal uniform and was still adjusting his cuffs. The group's eyes were now on him “The name is Chris Wolford, and this 'ere is the one and only amazin' Judith 'opps”

They all looked back to Judy with some surprise “Oh, I read about you in the papers this morning” One said. “Pretty sure most of us did. That's quite an amazing accomplishment capturing Jack-of-Smiles.”

“Oh, I was just doing my duty.” Judy said demurely

Wolford shook his head “'opps 'ere 'as a thing for being modest about everythin'” He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little “But don't let that fool you, she could blow up the flit, save all the orphans and feed every crime boss to the Zea, were it not for the short leash our Chief keeps on 'er, pretty sure 'alf the city would be burnin' by now.” He bluffed, looking over to the other side of the room “Wave to the captain 'opps” Both of them waved at Bogo, Judy doing so with some embarrassment, Bogo responded with an eye roll and a sip of his stiff drink.

“And what of the other case, about the boat and the bear?” Came a voice from beyond the circle they were in. A leopard in a finely tailored suit and holding his own drink approached them.

“That case isn't public knowledge” Judy affirmed.

“In this city? Come now, secrets are sold for a penny Constables. Some are even given away for free.” He grinned “Word gets around”

“Nevertheless,” Judy said, “we can't discuss an active case.”

“Committed to the uniform, even when off duty” He raised his glass to her, but the manner in which it was said felt more like an insult.

“We've got a sayin' back at the station” Wolford started “You draw the short stick, the stick being 'opps 'ere, you're gonna work overtime” He looked down at her with a smile. The fact that Wolford and Judy had been partners for a long time now and that Wolford had not once ever requested a transfer made her see how much of a good partner he was. Sure he would complain and have his more sour moments, but he respected her as a partner.

 

Wolford helped break the ice and soon they were all boasting their accomplishments, Judy even mouthed a silent thank you to him. Wolford would help make Judy's stories a little more colourful, they even attracted a few of the other non-uniformed guests. Wolford took the time to wave at Bogo again, this time he responded with an acknowledging nod.

“Sir?” Came a voice behind Wolford “Did you call me over?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I was pestering my boss” He responded.

“Ah, would you care for a drink either way?”

“Don't mind if I do” He took a glass “My partner might want something too”

Judy turned to them and Wolford stepped out of the way “I guess I could use one... drink” She looked at the Servant, a fox, and she recognized those green eyes, and for a brief second she could tell he recognized her.

“I... might I recommend the Greyfields 1882? One of the... ahem.. better years” He was trying to avoid direct eye contact placing the tray in between them. Judy took the glass, he bowed at them all and vanished into the crowd.

The conversations continued but Judy's head was now elsewhere, soon she split from the group and went to the balcony section of the room, keeping an eye on the people below and one particular fox.

“Ah, there you are, tryin' to slink away from the crowd... uh oh, I know that look.” Wolford had found her “Judy is on duty.” Judy chuckled and shook her head “What is it girl, Devil headhunters? Demon Taxidermy Contraband?” He looked around the room mockingly.

“Just a feeling.” She said eyes still on the fox “Might be nothing.” It was sometimes difficult to keep watching him, he had a way of simply disappearing in the crowd and she would have to quickly search for him again only to find him a few feet from where she had lost him.

“How about you leave things as they are and let us have just one day off.” Wolford said almost pleading.

She saw the fox serve the last drink on his tray and started to make his way to the worker's door possibly to get more drinks and in a quick motion just as he was about pass through the door he swiped a key from a hippo security guard's pocket and no one was none the wiser. Except for Judy “Got you.” she whispered to herself. “Wolford, you'ed better get Bogo.” She said leaving him to pursue the fox.

 

She quickly reached the guard herself and told him that she had seen him drop the key. When he was distracted looking for it, she too slipped by beyond the door he was clearly doing a poor job guarding. She was in a hallway that was not quite illuminated as well as the ballroom, she quickly dropped some Glow drops in her eyes to have a better view.

She was in a dark hallway with long dressers adorned with vases. To her left was a room with light and a lot of movement and sounds of metal pans and someone barking orders. Clearly the kitchens, a quick glance she saw no signs of the fox, but just beyond the door on one of the dressers was an empty silver tray. “Where did you scurry off too?” She asked herself, making her way down the hallway.

She past several doors giving them a listen until finally she came to two double doors and slowly opened one of them peeking inside. He was there, crouching next to a large metal safe with a candelabrum as a light source to what appeared to be a large office room of sorts. She could see he had a bud in his ear and was hearing and feeling for the tumblers. 'Larceny on a night like this? You are a busy fox.' She thought to herself.

She slowly opened the door and snuck into the room, she didn't have her sidearm or her cuffs but she did have a sword, she began to pull it out, the foxes ears twitched and the sword was slowly placed flat on his shoulder. “I should have thought better than to try and sneak from you tonight. Small world, Hopps was it?” He said, ignoring the sword and still moving the tumbler of the safe slowly.

“I'm going to ask you stop what you are doing.” She said casually tapping him twice with the blade.

“Request denied” He continued, he heard a click and spun the tumbler in the opposite direction.

“In case you haven't noticed, I have a sword on you, and I'm an officer of the law. I was being polite but it was not really a request."

He glanced at the blade “It's blunt. Not very life-threatening”

“The tip is sharp enough Mr Smith... or is it Mr Wilde?” She lightly threatened.

He heard another click, stopped and got up from his crouching position with his hands up. “Been investigating me have you? I must have left quite the impression” He finally turned to face her, he had a smug look on his face, she almost thought he was flirting with her. “And that's Captain Nick Wilde” he winked at her.

She took a step back keeping the blade pointed to his chest “Nick?” She asked.

“Having me tell you my secrets... you don't need that sword after all, you are doing a fine job stabbing at my ego” He chuckled. “Do you even know how to use the sword?” Before she could answer he snatched the candelabrum from the top of the safe, the quick motion blowing out the candles and wedged the sword between the branches, with a twist of his wrist the hilt was pried from her hand and landed in his. He followed it with a quick swipe upwards that tore off a button from her jacket.

She was stunned and lost her footing stepping back and falling on her behind “You... you...” She tried to talk. He was expecting typical begging. “Pirate!” He didn't expect that, and to be fair neither did she. They both heard footsteps approaching from the hallway.

“Maybe I am” He knocked on the safe handle with the bud of the sword hilt and it opened revealing a source of blue light. He reached in a pulled out a rather packed brown folder “Well, this reunion has been rather amusing Constable Carrots, but I have a job to finish” He darted to the window and opened it “Congratulations on catching a Jack. I've caught a few myself” He saluted. Wolford, Bogo and a few others burst in to the room as Nick jumped out the window.

Wolford gave chase but when he reached the window he could no longer see the fox. He reached into his pocket to get his Glow drops but it was too late. “Ah bugger it” He hit the sill with his fists. “Sorry Judy, we took to long”

Judy said nothing she was wide-eyed staring into the safe, caught beyond belief at what she was looking at. “Wolford?” She called him, pointing to the safe. Several jars of blue Honey were in the safe, but what made them stand out was the fact that they were in fact in what looked like souls bottles. “Whose office is this?” She asked the crowd of people at the door.

“Bloody 'ell!” Wolford said looking at the safe “Never a dull day with you love, is there?” He looked at Judy and then also to the crowd. Everyone was looking around but among them, someone stood out, the leopard from earlier was trying to sneak out of the room. Bogo quickly placed an arm in his way.

“Bogo, let me pass.” He demanded. Bogo looked up to Judy, who shook her head. He looked back down at the leopard. “Chief Constable Bogo, I'm a minister of Public Safety. I demand you let me through.” But before he could do anything else Judy was behind him cuffing one hand.

“Minister, you are under arrest for suspected involvement with criminal contraband of illicit goods.” She said, “Give me your other hand please.”

 

_Cassidy Conner was quite an entrepreneur when the city fell. The moment she laid her feline eyes to the Under Zea she knew right then and there it needed to be explored. So she got into the boating business and quickly rose to success with her views of modern engineering creating fast steam liners capable of traversing vast distances in short time on little fuel consumption._

_Her glory days were not long-lived, her hubris got the better of her when she produced two large twin ships that cost her almost all her resources and money, while the first ship still sails the Zea to this day, the second ship sunk the moment it hit the water. Some suspect sabotage but it was never possible to prove._

_It was a huge hit on the business and with no one willing to invest in her ships again for a single mishap that didn't even result in any casualties, she pooled when she had left for one last hurrah. A small steam liner so sleek in its design so meticulously crafted, it became the fastest ship ever made. Which caused confusion around the locals as to whether it was a fast ship or built fast._

_Named Cassidy's Runt on her first voyage, Cassidy herself was onboard the ship, no speeches, no theatrics, the ship was put in motion and the public watched in awe as the ship was gone in minutes beyond sight and laid to rest the question regarding the ship's speed._

_About a month and a half later the ship returned without her captain. The crew were all very unclear on what befell Cassidy Conner during the voyage. Some said she left in a port never to return, others claim she jumped off the side of the ship attracted to the call of the elders. Only the masters may know... or not they are never clear themselves about anything._

_The ship never sailed again. In fact, much like her creator's fate, it's a mystery who owns the ship now. It remains harboured in the docks on an empty pier, sometimes lights can be seen inside as well as some commotion, but it still is just another ship partially abandoned at the docks._

 

_The Story of Cassidy Conner_

 


End file.
